helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 172
Characters *Yun Guo *Zhao Lang *Zhou Heqi *Yun Zhe *An Hu Choices Yun Guo *Say Goodbye: No Favor *Invite Her: +5 Favor Zhou Heqi *Take Care: Favor +1 *Early Autumn: Favor +5 *Tell the Truth: Rewards +5 Favor Zhao Lang +5 Favor Yun Zhe +5 Favor An Hu Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: your Grace, they all went on a ship and there's no one on the shore. Should we join them? Yun Guo: No one on the shore? Am I not a person? Magda: Ah greetings, Your Royal Highness. Why didn't Your Royal Highness join them on the ship? Yun Guo: I don't want to be with a bunch of sparrows. Magda: ... : Say Goodbye : Magda: Then I won't stay here bothering Your Highness. : Yun Guo: Hmph! : Magda: (Why does she look so angry...?) : Invite Her : Magda: Would you like to join me, Your Highness? : Yun Guo: Hm? You don't think yourself a chirping Sparrow? : Magda: ...Please excuse me. Story Chat 2 Zhao Lang: The weather today is good for enjoying the lake scenery. Magda: Is Prime Minister enjoying the view? Zhao Lang: If I wasn't bothered by troubles on a daily basis, I would like to live in seclusion, go boating, and sing every day. Magda: Prime Minister is so talented. You must be joking for wanting to live in seclusion Zhao Lang: It wasn't a joke. Your Grace, you don't have to be so cautious. You can assume that I'm just a dreamer. Magda: ('It wasn't a joke') In that case, I won't bother you any longer. Zhao Lang: Don't you want to enjoy the scenery as well? Magda: I wanted to take a stroll on such a lovely day. Don't mind me. Zhao Lang: Your Grace, this is the best place to watch the scenery. Such a view cannot be found elsewhere. Magda: ... Zhao Lang: If you don't mind, I have a pot of tea here with a mellow flavor. Magda: It's rare for me to have such a good opportunity. May I join you in enjoying the tea? Zhao Lang: Of course, Your Grace Magda: (I don't know what he's planning... Forget it. For the sake of the beautiful scenery, I'll believe him once.) Story Chat 3 Magda: (Ah... Who's there? It seems to be Zhou Heqi......?) My Lord, why do you look so worried? Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Your Grace. I have nothing to worry about. Rather, I stayed up late Magda: I see... : Take Care : Magda: You've worked too hard. Please take good care of yourself. : Zhou Heqi: Thank you for your concern. Only people who live in the capital can have a stable life. Elsewhere... : Magda: I don't think there's nothing you are worrying about. I heard the Emperor has already sent people to handle the flood disasters. Did something go wrong? : Zhou Heqi: Not exactly... : Attendant: Master, master! The Emperor calls you to meet him in the Royal Study! : Zhou Heqi: Really?! Your Grace, please excuse me. : Magda: All right. : Early Autumn : Magda: It's quite hot. If I'm not mistaken, it will soon be autumn. : Zhou Heqi: Even after the summer, if it doesn't rain, the weather will still be hot. Now that autumn is soon approaching... How time flies. : Magda: Hm? Why do you say that? : Zhou Heqi: Most likely because I've been too busy as of late. I almost forgot about this. I see why the Emperor refused... : Magda: Refused what? : Zhou Heqi: It's nothing. Thank you for reminded me. There are still some things I need to discuss with the Emperor. Please excuse me. : Magda: (...? What will happen in the fall?) : 'Tell the Truth ' : ? Story Chat 4 Magda: Greetings, Your Majesty! Yun Zhe: I'm so fed up! Get out! I don't want to meet anyone! Tell them I'm not here! Magda: Your... Majesty? Yun Zhe: ... Ah, it's you. What's wrong? Why are you here? Magda: I saw you were in a bad mood and wondered if I can do anything for you... Yun Zhe: ... This is none of your business. Magda: I'm sorry. Yun Zhe: I'm not blaming you. I mean you don't need to get involved in this. I tossed a stone along the surface of the lake but the stone bounced back Magda: The stone thrown into the water... bounced back? Yun Zhe: It almost hit me. I should have thrown it into the bottom... Magda: Bottom of the water!? Yun Zhe: ... I'm talking about a stone. Why are you panicking? Magda: Um... Uh... Then what about the stone? Yun Zhe: What else can I do? I can't crush or boil it. I'll just throw it into the corner when it becomes an eyesore. Magda: I see... (How can there be such a dangerous thing by the lakeside?) Story Chat 5 Magda: Lord An Hu, what are you doing? An Hu: Greetings, Your Grace. I have some free time because of the temporary reorganization. I'm taking a break and preparing for the unexpected. Magda: I see. What are these pens and paper for? An Hu: The Royal Princess was here earlier and gave me these to paint if I ever felt bored. Ba Qi: Lord An Hu, you can paint? Ba Qi also wants one! Ba Qi wants a little white kitty! Magda: Ba Qi you haven't asked Lord An Hu, if he agrees. An Hu, No... Your Grace, I actually don't know anything about painting. I'm afraid the Royal Princess is making fun of me... Magda: Oh? Ba Qi: Oh! Magda: Then I want a little fish. An Hu: You Grace! Ba Qi: My master has requested you to paint, so you have to paint one! It won't do you any harm! Stop hesitating! An Hu: ... In this case, I'll give it a try. Magda: Hm? Seems like you have good painting skills! Ba Qi: You've already finished! You paint so fast! Ba Qi will bring it to you, Your Grace! Magda: Let me see...um? Ba Qi: Um... What is this? An Hu: Fish. Magda: ... Why are there legs...? An Hu: ... Your Grace, that's a fin. Magda: ... Why do only the fish eyes look real!? I almost feel like I'm being watched... An Hu: I don't know, but when I paint, I think about fish eyes so it appears on the page naturally. Magda: (In a sense, it's really a terrible talent...) Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript